everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Sisters
Warning! This webisode contains dark themes. Viewer discretion is advised The camera view opens up to Damsel-in-Distressing class, here we see Helen of Troy teaching how to look helpless in a monster attack, but not everyone is listening. Elena Troy is just sitting at her desk next to her half sister who is eagerly answering every question from their mother. Helen of Troy: 'Alright girls, lets see if you can test this out for real. ''*turns to her 2 hand maidens* Bring in the manticore. The two hand maidens bow and wheel in a large cage with an angry manticore inside, Helia happily decides to go on first and demonstrate how it's done. '''Helia Troy: ''*walks up to the manticore cage''* Oh, but first I need to put on some perfume. Helen of Troy: 'Good thinking, Helia, five extra points. ''She gets the bottle out and applies the perfume, unintentionally spraying some of it into the monster's eye making it even angrier and more agitated to the point where it broke the cage open and attempted to attack Helia, the other students and Helen hid under their desks in fear. Elena quickly leaps out of her seat, pulls out her baseball bat and pushes her half sister out of the way. She switches Hacker to rifle form and kept on firing at the flailing monster dodging and back-flipping over it's tails and claws the best she could. She jumps onto the manticore's head and knocks it out with a hard swing of her bat. 'Elena Troy: '''Is everyone alright? ''She hears a shriek from the corner of the room. It was Helia. 'Helia Troy: '*storms up angrily to her sister* You ruined my hair! That's half our grade! If I fail this assignment it's all ''your ''fault! '''Elena Troy: '''My fault?! You should be grateful I didn't let you become monster chow? ! And do you seriously still want to be a damsel after that?! 'Helia Troy: '''Yes, because I actually ''want ''to honor our mother's legacy as the most beautiful damsel ever after! Unlike you, I can make that sacrifice! It should be ''my destiny! '''Elena Troy: ''*getting agitated and pulls out Hacker*'' WELL, AT LEAST I DON'T WANT TO BE THE CATALYST THAT WIPES OUT AN ENTIRE CIVILIZATION AND CAUSE THE DEATHS OF INNOCENTS! Helia Troy: 'SO WHAT?! THEY DESERVED IT! ESPECIALLY THAT FATHER OF YOURS! ''Upon hearing that, tears begin to well up in Elena's eyes. True she has never met Paris but she knows he was a good and fair king who did what he had to do for the safety of his kingdom and people, and it was their mother's fault, above all, for running away with him in the first place. And to her, Helia's father, Menelaus, was her jailer and the one who instigated that nightmare of a childhood she had to survive through. Elena runs up to Helia, not even caring that their mother is right there, she tackles her, holds her to the ground and preps her fist. 'Helen of Troy: '''GIRLS, ENOUGH! Since you two can't be around each other without this happening, it's about time you two learn to get along. '''Elena Troy: '''Sure, sure, sure, Helen. That's the first time you've been aware that I exist or even thought about solving any of my problems at all, or anyone else's for that matter. '''Helia Troy: '''Don't talk to our mother like that! '''Elena Troy: '''She might have made me, but she is not or ever will be my mother. ''But before they knew it they felt something cold and hard being attached to their wrists, they look down and realize that they're shackles with chains. '' '''Helen of Troy: '''Until you two can learn to get along like good damsels, and sisters for that matter, I've been forced to resort to an old punishment that used to be used on the fairytales. You two will be handcuffed for the rest of the day, sharing and alternating your combined classes. Perhaps then there will be no fighting. ''The two girls look at each other angrily but knowing there's no way out of it they can't complain. The shot transitions to Rogues and Assassins class, and the two girls struggle to get in to their seats. 'Gilgamesh: '''Alright, thank you Serenity, you beat the monsters in record time. Though I must say when you try to flip and fire, try not to look down or you'll lose your balance. Okay, next we've got Elena Troy. ''Elena walks down to to the sparring area, dragging the complaining Helia along with her, as students continually stare. Helia believes it's because she's so beautiful, but really they just wonder why they're in that position. '' '''Elena Troy: '''Alrighty, please keep your mouth shut cuz this is not Damsel-In-Distressing. So no complaining! ''The fight begins as the caged gate opens and large monstrous boar-like creature comes running in, Helia begins screaming for help but Elena ignores her sister's whining and smirks, she pulls out her bat and whacks the monster in the face, knocking it back.It roars and charges at her, Elena begins back-hand spring-ing away she switches Hacker to rifle mode and begins firing, flipping and leaping around the monster. And dragging the ever whining Helia along with her. 'Helia Troy: '''HELP ME! HELP ME! PLEASE! GET ME AWAY FROM THIS MONSTER! '''Elena Troy: '''Calm down, it's just a boar! '''Helia: '''I wasn't talking about the bear! ''The boar charges at them again and knocks them both to the ground, it tries to drive it's tusks into them but Elena blocks it with her bat and knees the creature in it's stomach and whacks it again in the head. She aims the rifle directly at the weakened monster's head and fires, killing it. 'Gilgamesh: '''A new record! Well done Elena, though you should really take your shackles off before this nevertheless impressive as always! '''Elena Troy: '*smiles* Thank you Professor. 'Helia Troy: '''Impressive? How was that impressive? She messed up my entire look! '''Elena Troy: '''So sorry about her, professor. ''*turns to Helia with demonic voice* ''You shut your face or I'll sew it shut for you! ''This definitely scared Helia into keeping her mouth shut, that is until they got back to their seats and she starts flirting with Hero Şervan a fellow Royal. And Elena just sits next to her sister face palming and wondering how they're even related. When it was Hero's turn, Helia immediately starts jumping up and down cheering for him and holds up her notebook with the large words 'CALL ME' written on it. Meanwhile Elena just sinks down into her seat from embarrassment. Class finally ends and Elena is being dragged out by Helia who is trying to get Hero's attention but to her shock and horror, Hero walks to his girlfriend, Evîn ''Şerr daughter of Ishtar the Goddess of Desire.'' '''Helia Troy: '''What?! Ever after everything I told him? She's not even beautiful! '''Elena Troy: ''*face-palms*'' Helia we don't have time for this, let's go. Elena tries to drag Helia along with her but Helia retaliates by stepping on her foot. Elena Troy: '''OW! '''Helia Troy: '''First you take what should be ''my ''destiny, and then you scare off a potential boyfriend? What more must you deprive me of, you sicko?! '''Elena Troy: ''*'getting irritated*'' Are we gonna keep on going on about this? 'Helia Troy: '''Oh, don't try and act innocent about it you half-ling! You know I should've gotten that destiny, I mean seriously you have no idea how tough my life is. ''That was the moment Elena snapped. Tough life? Seriously, she's been living in the lap of luxury within the palace, Menelaus spoiling her with riches and servants to tend to her every need. Elena on the other-hand was used as 'entertainment' for Menelaus's victory parties, used as his punching bag and locked away within the palace walls. She can still remember all those years of torment clearly and it haunts her. Tears begin to well up in her grey eyes she grits her teeth and clenches her fists. She tackles Helia, drags her up to the wall and holds her there by the neck and preps her fist. 'Elena Troy: '''ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! LISTEN TO ME YOU SPOILED LITTLE PIECE OF GARBAGE. YOU'VE GOT THE TOUGH LIFE?! HA! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ''I'VE ''BEEN THROUGH! WHAT YOUR FATHER AND MOTHER DID TO ME! WHILE YOU WERE PLAYING DRESS UP, I WAS LOCKED AWAY AND LEFT TO ROT! NOW LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT! ''Elena gets ready to beat the living daylights out of Helia but is stopped by a hand. She is shocked to see Huli Shang, the leader of the Rebels standing in front of her blocking her fist. 'Huli Shang: '''You two in my room. NOW. ''Elena lets Helia go and drags her into Huli's room. Huli gestures them to sit across her. 'Huli Shang: '''Alright, you two explain to me why you're trying to kill each other?! '''Elena Troy: '''Huli I wasn't. Ugh, little piece of garbage won't shut up about meaningless stuff. '''Helia Troy: '''Garbage?! Listen up, half-ling, I- '''Huli Shang: '''ENOUGH! ''The two girls look at Huli who begins to cry a little. '''Huli Shang: ''*wipes her tears away*'' You two are really lucky that you have each other, I know you guys might not feel that way but all I can say is, you don't know how much you love someone until they're gone. Helia Troy: '''Huh? What do you mean 9 Tails? '''Huli Shang: ''*looks at Elena who nods*'' Helia, I have a half-sister too. But she's not here anymore. Helia Troy: '''What does this have to do with me and half-ie here? '''Huli Shang: '''What I'm trying to say is, I've been a terrible sister and it took me a while to realize what I did might not have been best for her. I know it might take you a little while longer to realize why Elena's always there pushing you out of the way and the way you've been treating her is kinda betraying that thought. '''Helia Troy: '''She was trying to mess up my looks! She deserves it! '''Huli Shang: ''*'looks at Elena, sighs and face-palms*'' Your sister is impossible. 'Elena Troy: '''I know. '''Helia Troy: '''You know what screw this! Why am ''I ''talking to a fox demon anyway? I'm out! ''Helia gets up and drags Elena along with her, but before they leave Huli whispers to Elena "Take care of her, be the sister I could've been" Elena looks at her friend and smiles before being yanked away by Helia. The scene then transitions to the afternoon and the girls are uncuffed from each other. '' '''Helen of Troy: '''Now girls have you learned your lesson? '''Helia Troy: '''Yes, mother and we promise it won't happen again. '''Helen of Troy: '''Good, and Elena? ''Elena doesn't say anything but she looks Helia in the eye for a solid few seconds and walks off to training. A little while later, Helia was walking back to her dorm when she hears something coming from the VR training room. She walks inside to find Elena with the other Rebels training, her eyes open in shock as she watches Elena fight through different VRs alongside her friends. Soon the last VR dissolves and they were all panting and sweating. 'Arashi Namikaze: '''Wooh! That was a good run. ''He walks to the side of the VR training room along with his boyfriend, Asura Raakshas, and poured all the water from the water bottle onto his face. 'Sundarata Devi: '''Hey, Elena I'm gonna go back to the room and shower. See ya there. '''Elena Troy: '''Okay. '''Fang Serpent: '''Time. '''Zane von Olympus: '''1000 VRs down in fifteen minutes. Pretty good but we gotta up our game. '''Saaya Vadh: '''Right, I guess we'll have to work a little on attack sequences and strategy. '''Hanabi Omikami: '*looks at Elena* So ummm, we heard about what happened, was she really that bad to be around? '''Shinigami Mikoto: '''I heard she was complaining all day about you. '''Elena Troy: ''*wipes her sweat away*'' Yeah, I mean she is a real piece of work. Mirî Irkalla: '''And you seriously just walked away from her, after all that and without saying a word? '''Tarîtî Nexweşî: '''Don't you have anything to say to her? '''Elena Troy: ''*looks up and notices Helia on the viewing platform*'' No. It'll be useless, she's just like her dad, she won't listen. Plus it'll make things worse and I'm not getting my family, you guys, caught up in another war. Helia watches as Elena walks out of the VR training room and back to her dorm, but is followed by Helia. Helia Troy: '''Hey! Half, I mean Elena. '''Elena Troy: What do you want? Helia Troy: '''Tell me. ''*sighs* ''Please. What did... what did they do to you? '''Elena Troy: ''*stops in her path*'' If I tell you, do think you can still love them? Helia Troy: 'If I want to be honest, I don't know how I feel about them. Or you. Yes, I was handed all the luxuries of a royal lifestyle, but it wasn't in the name of love. It never was. It was all for Sparta. To my father, anything must be sacrificed for the glory of our kingdom, and family to him is only worth fighting for if they have been stolen for beauty and spite. So long as we appear worthy of our name, we are merely trophies. Proof of his conquests. That is why I wish for my- ''our ''mother's legacy. Perhaps then I could be of value to him. I had always assumed you received the same type of neglect, but I see now that it may have... been worse. So, to answer your question, I don't know if I can still love them or even want to find out. But I ''must. '''Elena Troy: ''*sighs* Alright, but we should go somewhere a little more private. ''Elena takes Helia by the hand and takes her to her dorm where Sundarata is inside polishing her weapon. when she saw who was at the door she quickly got up. Sundarata Devi: 'Okay short-stack if you're here just to bother us again then you've go-*''she is stopped by Elena who whispers in her ear that they need some privacy, Sundarata glares at Helia for a little bit and nods, she walks out of the room and closes the door behind her* '''Elena Troy: ''*sits down on her bed* Where do I begin? I guess it all started with Helen, I was born just a few weeks before Troy fell and was taken back to Sparta with her. '''Helia Troy: '''Wait! So you weren't born in Sparta? '''Elena Troy: '''No, why would you say that? '''Helia Troy: '''I dunno, any way what next? '''Elena Troy: '''So yeah, after we got back to Sparta and old Menelaus and Helen got remarried, I was kept hidden in the palace walls, by his orders. I thought I was left to die, but he was keeping me alive to be his punching bag, since Paris is my dad, Menelaus takes his frustrations out on me. '''Helia Troy: '''How did you survive that long? '''Elena Troy: '''It's because of Phrygia, she was my dad's first wife, she helped deliver me in Troy and would often sneak into the palace to make sure I was alright. She was the one who taught me how to fight, make medicines and basically was just there for for me. But then, she was caught and never allowed to set foot in Sparta ever again. I you're wondering, yes, I did try to run away but... *''tears begin to fall from her grey eyes* ''those ex-soldiers they *''sniff* ''did 'that' to me, beat me up and dragged me back to the palace, half naked and mutilated. But your dad just rewarded them, he freaking rewarded them! And your mom, ugh! She ordered that I would be locked away and never mentioned ever again! I was shameful to them, to him, to Sparta! ''*tears flowing down faster* ''And that's not all! She was also the one who suggested to him that I'd be used 'entertainment' him and other important guests at his victory parties and I believe you know what I mean by that. '''Helia Troy: '''I....I, I never knew that 'those' things happened to you. '''Elena Troy: '''But it's not Helen who I hate the most, it's your dad. You know, you almost had more than a few siblings ''*pulls up her top to reveal multiple large blunt scars across her abdomen with stitch like markings along them, she moves her hand across it closes her eyes and tears continue to run down her face causing Helia to gasp in horror* ''but when your dad found out 'this' and that it was his, he ordered that it'd be removed. They tied me down and cut me open, at that moment I couldn't care less, I wanted to die but I didn't. I was forced to watch my own child die and there was nothing I could do. I was screaming at Menelaus, asking him why. Why do this to me just because I'm the deposed heir of Troy, why is he keeping me alive to suffer and why won't he let me go. '''Helia Troy: '*Tears starting to well up in her eyes* ''And did he answer you? '''Elena Troy: '''No. He didn't. And that was how things were like for me back then. Month after month, year after year, 'entertaining' guests and Menelaus night after night, abortion after abortion. I'm still surprised that I'm still here. I don't know why, WHY WON'T THEY LET ME DIE SO I CAN FINALLY STOP SUFFERING?! ''*Elena angrily clenches her fist and punches the wall, leaving a small crater and her fist bleeding* ''I..I just, I just want all of this to stop. I'm stuck here for another 2 miserable years and what's there for me and the other Rebels to do? Run away?! Even if we wanted to we can't! We've only got each other. No home, no family and no where to go. *''Elena buries her face in her hands and weeps bitterly* '' ''Helia doesn't know what to say, true that Elena was the shameful half-fling to Sparta but now she realized what was truly behind her broken mind and heart. Helia suddenly hugs Elena, much to her surprise. 'Helia Troy: '''But, you've got me. *''tries her best to hold back her tears* ''I don't know how we'll get through this but I know you'll pull through, just like how you were able to all those years ago. ''Elena doesn't know how to react, her annoying, spoiled half-sister is actually comforting her? She cries a little bit and hugs Helia back. The two hug for a little bit as the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes